


A Glass of Milk in the Morning

by wynter123321



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Lactation, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynter123321/pseuds/wynter123321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is incredibly full after a night of sleeping and McCree is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Milk in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no experience with breast milk and I've never written about lactation before, but hopefully this is still good.

Hanzo woke up before McCree as usual. His breasts felt incredibly full after his long night of rest, but McCree wasn’t awake yet. Hanzo sighed and sat up. His arms lifted over his head, stretching the muscles in his back and chest. The pull at his chest only made him painfully more aware of how full he was. He gave a desperate look over the sleeping McCree. A let out another sigh before opening his bedside drawer and pulling out a towel and bottle. McCree had mentioned to him a time or two that he should just get a pump for when he’s not available, but Hanzo hated the idea. There was too much possibility of the noise being heard or somebody else getting the mail. To many questions that could be asked.

Hanzo placed the towel on his lap then held the bottle to his nipple. His free hand carefully grasped his breast then pushed forward. A few drops came out, dripping into the bottle. Once more and another few drops. A few more tugs yielded better and better results until a small line of milk sprayed into the bottle with each movement. The expression was painful due to how sore he was, but he was relieved that the milk would soon be out of him.

As if cued by the sound of milk hitting the plastic, McCree’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of Hanzo Milking himself.

“Ya know you’re always welcome to wake me if you’re needin’ some help. There’s far worse things to wake up for and now I don’t gotta go to the kitchen for breakfast.” He said in a groggy drawl. Hanzo was surprised for a moment at McCree suddenly being awake, but was glad to have a helping hand.

“What are you waiting for then, cowboy? You can have this one while I get the other. I don’t have time to wait for both.” McCree could tell how full and sore Hanzo was by his attitude. It wasn’t much different than his normal attitude, but his voice gave a hint of desperation.

Hanzo’s sprayed a last stream into the bottle before moving onto the other breast. With his spot now free, McCree moved closer to Hanzo, position himself to comfortably take Hanzo’s nipple in his mouth. McCree’s human hand took up the position Hanzo’s hand had been in. He sucked gently at the nub while his hand pressed downward. The movement drew a pained groan from Hanzo. The first jet of milk hit Jesse’s tongue. The liquid was sweet and slightly nutty, which made McCree want more.

The relief of finally being milked eased some of Hanzo’s irritability. He still had a ways to go, but knowing that soon he wouldn’t be full anymore was nice. His hand worked at the breast that McCree wasn’t suckling, slowly emptying the milk into the bottle little by little. McCree admittedly was irked that he wasn’t getting to empty it out himself. He understood that Hanzo couldn’t wait that long though. A little milk dribbled onto McCree’s beard as he drew away from Hanzo’s nipple. 

“Didn’t think I could be jealous of a plastic bottle. You taste so good though I just might be.” He followed his comment with a small hum of laughter.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t have to be if you stopped talking and kept drinking.” Hanzo looked at him with little amusement. As far as he was concerned, Jesse’s mouth never stopped so it might as well be doing something useful. McCree smiled and nodded. His mouth dutifully resumed its work.

Hanzo’s eyes closed as he relaxed further into the morning warmth and soft bed. His mind focused on the feeling of McCree’s mouth on his chest. The breast he had been milking himself now dripped a little on its own. Hanzo stopped his own milking for just a moment to run a hand through Jesse’s hair, restarting when he’d snag on a tangle.

McCree pressed himself against the hand while keeping his mouth on Hanzo. His eye caught sight of the breast receiving no attention. His free hand lazily drifted over to work that one as well. Hanzo sighed peacefully. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on the top of Jesse’s head. McCree couldn’t help but smile, but he forgot to stop milking while his mouth wasn’t fully around the nipple. More milk coated his beard, drawing a laugh from him.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at McCree. Just when Hanzo was thinking about how nice it was to have Jesse around and how sweet the morning was, McCree made a mess of himself. McCree wiped the milk from his beard then licked it off his hand. He managed to get a few more squirts of milk from Hanzo’s breasts before the flow tapered off on either of them.

The two laid there for a long moment, basking in the sweet warmth of each other. Hanzo put a lid on the now full bottle for Jesse to take with him. The knowledge that McCree kept any extra milk in his hip flask had always been a mixed thing to him. On one hand it was sweet, but on the other hand it was endlessly embarrassing knowing that at any moment the flask, with big flashy letters spelling out “Kiss Me I’m Tit Faced”, could be pulled out in front of anyone.

The two eventually broke the moment to get ready for the day. They got dressed, pausing here and there to kiss or mumble sweet nothings while putting on socks or shirts. Jesse poured the bottled milk into his flask before setting the extra into their mini-fridge. He slid the flask into it’s holder before giving Hanzo a final kiss and setting out into the base. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his strange cowboy companion.


End file.
